Antes de que nos olviden
by MelStrange
Summary: La narración sobre los ultimos años de nuestros primeros héroes. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Lily Evans. Su amistad, amor, sus dificultades, y su peligrosa participación en la Orden del Fénix. Antes de que los olviden, hicieron historia.
1. Nocturna

_**Disclaimer:** HP y su universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**_~Antes de que nos olviden~_**

_**N/A:** He decidido crear este fic que lo tengo casi listo, serán aproximadamente 10 caps, que hablan acerca de la relación de los merodeadores, sobretodo de Lily y James en sus últimos años hasta la fatídica noche del 31 de octubre de 1981. De hecho este fic terminara ese mismo día como un homenaje a los personajes que dieron vida a Harry Potter y pelearon por primera vez con Lord Voldemort. Mi pequeña versión de su historia._

_Este capitulo ocurre en sexto año durante las vacaciones de invierno. Supongo que tanto Sirius como Lily ya tenían cumplidos los 16 años. **Disfruten.**_

_

* * *

_

La fría brisa se colaba por las hendiduras de las ventanas moviendo imperceptiblemente las largas cortinas rojas de terciopelo. Los copos de nieve azotaban con furia sobre el cristal dejando manchas de agua por doquier, resbalando con elegancia, formando curvas y figuras. Adentro el ambiente era bastante calido para ser una dura noche de invierno.

En una de las camas con dosel, dormía apacible un chico. Sus ronquidos suaves resonaban por las paredes de piedra en la desolada habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

De vez en cuando se movía, enredándose con la manta de lana que lo cubría. En el centro de la estancia circular, un sistema de calefacción antiguo se alzaba, alto y esbelto de un oxidado color negro, con llamas en su interior que emanaban un agradable calor en la cruda helada que sucedía fuera.

Unos ruidos extraños provenientes de algún piso inferior provocaron que el joven mago se exaltara. Eran parecidos a golpes, unos gritos, más golpes y luego silencio. Unos minutos más empezaba de nuevo todo.

Al principio Sirius Black no les tomó importancia, pero cuando interrumpieron por tercera ocasión en su sueño empezó a molestarse. Primero abrió los grises ojos de par en par, agudizando su oído para detectar cual era la posible causa de aquel escándalo. Determino que eran de la sala común. Lo cual era preocupante dado que según tenía entendido él era el único que se había quedado en la torre para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad.

A regañadientes, medio dormido y asustado, se incorporó de la cama, se calzó y tomó su varita que descansaba en la mesita de noche junto a él. Después prosiguió a bajar con cuidado las escaleras apuntando con su varita hacia el frente. Algunos mechones de negro cabello le tapaban los ojos, pero Sirius estaba tan alarmado que no se molestó en apartárselos. Solo quería descubrir que diablos era lo que estaba pasando allá abajo.

El silencio era inquietante cuando descendía los últimos peldaños de la escalera de caracol. En la sala común de Gryffindor la chimenea estaba encendida, unos tenues sollozos se escuchaban como un desagradable lamento y la habitación en si era un caos. Cojines en la alfombra, pergaminos rotos y manchados por el suelo, libros abiertos dejados a su merced, al igual que una colección de plumas y tinteros puestos en desorden en la mesa. Aquello podía ser solo dos cosas, un sabotaje o un ataque de furia.

Optó por la segunda opción cuando se acercó en un sepulcral silencio al sofá, de donde venía el llanto, esquivando toda clase de cosas. Su estupefacción creció más al distinguir una abundante melena roja.

Bajó la varita, sin comprender del todo la particular situación. Se rascó la cabeza mientras observaba a su alrededor. ¡Eran más de la dos de la mañana! No podía pedir coherencia a su mente en esos momentos. Volvió su vista hacia la chica que seguía llorando sin percatarse de que él estaba justo enfrente de ella. Tenía la cabeza metida entres los brazos cruzados que se apoyaban en las rodillas, ocultando su cara, con las pantuflas arriba del sillón y una bata marrón que caía por los costados.

-¿Evans?- Atinó a preguntar.

Pero nadie le respondió, sin embargo el lloriqueo fue apaciguado.

-¿Pelirroja eres tú?- Preguntó Sirius de nuevo, incrédulo.

-Lárgate Black.

Fue la seca contestación que recibió con una voz ronca.

Bien, al menos una duda ya estaba despejada. Permaneció un rato más de pie delante de la bruja, para luego guardar su varita en el bolsillo del pijama y tomar asiento al lado de ella.

-Te he dicho que te fueras. ¡Déjame sola!- Exclamó Lily, viendo por primera vez al chico para lanzarle una mirada furiosa, y después un cojín que nunca llegó a su blanco.

-Tranquila- Advirtió Sirius, manteniendo una distancia prudente de la mujer, por si se le ocurría atacarlo de nuevo- Además, creo que no será posible irme. Me has despertado y he venido hasta aquí para ver tú…tú drama y no me iré hasta que me des una buena explicación de todo esto, que valga la pena.

-Eso es todo lo que te importa ¿Tu maldito sueño?- Contestó la bruja más enojada de lo que ya estaba, con las lagrimas resbalando aún por sus mejillas y sus chispeantes ojos verdes brillando a la luz del fuego.

-No te pongas así- Trató de remediar el problema, sabiendo que se estaba hundiendo él solito en el lodo- ¿Dime que te pasa?- Pidió con delicadeza.

-No te interesa- Fue la amargada respuesta de la chica.

-Si, si me interesa.- Alegó Sirius desesperado- Mira pelirroja, no nos llevaremos muy bien, y la principal culpa no la tiene James, bueno si la tiene. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que me digas que ocurre, no es normal hacer esto y menos a las dos de la mañana. Anda hablar te ayudara. Desahógate- Finalizó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Vaya…No pensé que pudieras decir algo tan amable- Se burló Lily para luego reírse.

Sirius se unió a su risa, algo atontado por el cansancio. A veces (por no decir siempre) Evans subestimaba al Gran Canuto, pero eso se lo dejaría claro en otra ocasión.

La joven se acomodó en el sofá viendo hacia la chimenea con nostalgia.

-Es Petunia- Susurró como si le doliera decir aquello.

Pero antes de que el animago formulara la pregunta, ella lo aclaró.

-Es mi hermana- Vaciló unos instantes- Bueno, supongo que lo es, o lo era.

-¿Qué te hizo?- Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Ella- Se torcía las manos con impotencia, como si el simple pensamiento de su hermana le diera nauseas- Me envió una carta, la peor carta que he recibido en mi vida- Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de agua, hizo una mueca evitando llorar- Lo siento- Se disculpó secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su bata, sus ojos fijos en el alfombrado piso.

-Descuida- La consoló Black, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Ver a la joven que les gritaba y regañaba todos los días así de destrozada le conmovía de una manera extraña. Al final de cuentas Lily era una muchacha como cualquier otra, con sus problemas.

-Desde que entre a Hogwarts mi relación con ella empeoraba a cada año- Explicó- Petunia también quería entrar al colegio pero por obvias razones, ella no posee ninguna pizca de magia, no pudo. Entonces empezó a odiar todo lo relacionado a ella, incluyéndome a mí.

Sirius abrió los ojos sobrecogido, con la certeza de que aquella historia le resultaba familiar. La nevada pareció cesar pues no se escuchaban los golpeteos de los copos en la ventana. Sus voces eran lo único que rompía la tranquilidad de la noche.

- Luego mis padres no ayudaron mucho a mejorar la situación. Ellos estaban encantados de que hubiera una bruja en la familia, creando celos en mi hermana.

-Eso es un poco injusto.

-Bueno yo tampoco fui todo un ángel con ella, pero trataba de caerle bien, cosa que nunca logré- Habló con una sonrisa floja, llena de congoja- Por eso no pasé las navidades con mi familia, no quería molestarla más.

-Con razón. Ya se me hacia raro que estuvieras aquí.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y la carta?- Señaló Sirius curioso, la dichosa carta causante de todo aquel revuelo.

-La quemé- Mencionó con resolución la bruja, señalando las abrasantes llamas de un intenso naranja- Es lo menos que podía hacer.

-Si, eso y destruir la sala común- Contestó el pelinegro con burla mientras esbozaba una fina mueca.

-Creo que me pasé- Reconoció Lily al observar el destrozo que había creado. Se avergonzó un poco y un rubor cubrió su rostro, agradeció que Sirius no pudiera verlo.

-¿Tu crees?- Ironizó.

-Basta. Ya. Te pido mil disculpas señor Black, por haber interrumpido su preciado sueño. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Ya no importa- Murmuró quitándole categoría al asunto.

-Me puso tan furiosa las cosas que me puso, lo…lo descarada que fue.- Trató de justificarse la chica haciendo ademanes con sus manos- Pero en fin, si ella ya no me quiere ni como hermana ni como nada, poco le voy a hacer yo. Es su problema- Se encogió de hombros sellando el tema. Se veía mas animada que al principio.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos grises clavados en algún punto de la estancia.

-Gracias- Susurró tímidamente Lily sacando de su ensoñación al joven mago.

-¿Por?- Preguntó confuso.

-Por escucharme.

-De nada- Contestó con soltura, dedicándole una mueca amistosa. –Tenía que detenerte, si te dejaba sola talvez hubieras quemado la sala o algo peor. Eres peligrosa pelirroja sicópata.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso- Rió con evidente sarcasmo dándole un pequeño empujón a su compañero con la palma de la mano. –Oye, por cierto. ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?

La expresión traviesa que tenía Sirius se borró al instante. Su perfil fue como sumido por una sombra y se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, para luego volver a ver a la bruja. Se removió en el sofá, echando su negra melena para atrás.

-Larga historia- Contestó con incomodidad.

Lily que se percató del repentino cambio, frunció los labios, intrigada.

-Bueno ya estamos despiertos y aún falta mucho para que amanezca. Tenemos tiempo- Insistió.

-Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas- Resumió sin mucha complicación, dando un hondo suspiro. Jugueteaba con su varita, pasándosela entre los dedos.

La chica lo analizaba, cada gesto, cada movimiento, leyendo más de lo que Sirius probablemente le diría.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué?- Inquirió con suavidad.

Vaciló un poco antes de dar su respuesta, debatiéndose en explicarle o no.

-Tengo problemas con mi familia. Bastantes. – Esclareció con cierta amargura en su tono.

-Se que ellos no querían que tu estuvieras en Gryffindor.

-Eso apenas es una parte del asunto. – Lily hubiera apostado que vio como los ojos de Black brillaban, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque este se volteó a la dirección contraria y al regresar ya no había rastro de lágrimas- Sabes, no quiero hablar de esto.

-Esta bien- Aceptó la pelirroja, sintiendo por primera vez compasión hacia el estúpido y arrogante Sirius Black. Posó su mano sobre la de él por unos instantes.

Sirius agradeció el gesto.

-¿Jugamos a los naipes explosivos?

-Vale.

La nieve y la tormenta volvieron a sacudir la noche. Pero no perturbó a ninguno de los dos jóvenes que pasaron una velada de lo más extraña en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor. Jugaron, contaron chistes sin sentido, rieron a más no poder, pelearon con cojines y descubrieron que no eran tan mala compañía después de todo. Claro que los dos juraron jamás hablar de aquello y seguirían pelándose en cuanto empezara el día.

Lo que nunca imaginarían es que luego se convertirían de nuevo en confidentes, en amigos y en familia. Y si, Lily descubrió la historia que Sirius no le quiso contar en esa ocasión, un día estando en la casa de James, claro que el pobre no comprendió cuando su novia le reclamó a su mejor amigo, que tenían esa conversación pendiente desde hace tiempo.

La mayoría de las veces terminas relacionándote con la gente que al principio no te caía del todo bien, sin antes conocerla.

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por el gran vitral de una de las paredes de la sala común. Desperezando a un Sirius con ojos rojos y unas fichas de ajedrez en la mano. Lily no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Te gané, otra vez- Susurró Black cuando su reina tiró a la de su contrincante.

-Es que estoy dormida- Trató de excusarse la chica levantándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el animago.

-Mal perdedora- Murmuró el joven mientra se encaminaba hacia las escaleras soltando un sonoro bostezo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó la pelirroja con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

- A mi habitación. Necesito dormir ¿Sabes?- Contestó sin siquiera limitarse a verla.

-Tienes que ayudarme a recoger todo esto- Habló con autoridad señalando con sus manos el desastre que reinaba el cuarto.

-Dirás que tú tienes que recoger todo eso. Acuérdate ¿Quién fue la que lo hizo?- Y dicho esto se fue, dejándola sola.

Lily negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a arreglar.

Talvez…Estaba pidiendo demasiado.

* * *

_ Nice. Esto **no** es un Sirius/ Lily, pero pienso que ellos se conocieron un poco ante de que Lily conociera del todo a James. Pero vamos, que ellos jamás se vieron con otra cara que no haya sido la de la amistad. Y aquí se refleja :). **VAMOS GENTE, COMENTAD, COMENTAD, que harán muy feliz a su servidora.**_


	2. Zanahoria y Tinieblas

_**Disclaimer: **HP y su universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**~Antes de que nos olviden.~**

**N/A: Aqui se puede apreciar un poco el ascenso del señor tenebroso, el odio hacia Snape y la amistad entre los merodeadores :), que combinación XD. DISFRUTEN. Mel.**

**

* * *

**Las ruedas del gran expreso de Hogwarts sonaban con ritmo mientras avanzaban por los helados carriles puestos sobre el magnifico valle escocés que se extendía a su alrededor. Todo estaba teñido de un impoluto color blanco, el cielo de la mañana resplandecía con los rayos de un nuevo sol. Dentro de los vagones los alumnos se reunían de nuevo con sus amistades, después de unas acogedoras vacaciones de invierno. Las risas, cotilleos, gritos y alguno que otro hechizo realizado a hurtadillas, se mezclaban en los familiares compartimientos del tren que veían todos los años y que los transportaba a su querido colegio.

En uno de los pasillos caminaba con su habitual arrogancia un atractivo chico de pelo negro revuelto, gafas y unos traviesos ojos oscuros. Su chaqueta de cuero remarcaba su rebeldía sobre unos jeans ajustados y su sonrisa hacia soltar más de un risita nerviosa por parte del sector femenino.

Si, James Potter era consciente del impacto que causaba y lo explotaba de la mejor manera. Lastima que no todo lo que quería lo conseguía, todavía.

Sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo despreocupadamente mientras buscaba entres los múltiples vagones a sus amigos. Saludó a un par de compañeros alzando la mano, le guiño un ojo a Jane Woodstock, la guapa rubia de Ravenclaw, la cual chilló de la emoción segundos después junto con sus amigas, e insultó por lo bajo a unos Slytherins que chocaron "accidentalmente" con él. Suerte habían tenido que ese día se encontraba sin ánimos para pelear.

Al final, en un recóndito espacio alejado de la sociedad, encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Llevo una eternidad buscándolos- Reclamó al llegar con sus amigos, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

-En realidad estábamos esperándote- Contestó con su voz aguda Peter mientras se engullía un par de pasteles de caldero, que solo Merlín sabía como los había conseguido.

-Siéntate Cornamenta-Lo invitó el más tranquilo de los Merodeadores, Remus, mientras le indicaba un gran espacio libre en el sillón.

James asintió con la cabeza, luego se asomó al pasillo exterior y verifico a ambos lados que no hubiera oyentes indeseados, después procedió a cerrar la puerta corrediza.

-Tengo que decirles algo- Anunció con una voz seria, algo no tan común en él.

Remus y Peter solo se intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y preocupación.

Potter se sentó al lado de su amigo licántropo, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, se revolvió un poco su negro cabello, en seguida soltó aire sonoramente mientras dejaba caer todo su cuerpo en el respaldo, como si estuviera agotado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con alarma escondida, Remus. Examinando con sus ojos cafés el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Los vio a los dos en intervalos, subió sus piernas al sofá y las cruzó, se aclaró la garganta.

-Quisieron reclutar a mi padre. Fueron a buscarlo. Ellos- Afirmó al notar las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos. Peter dejó caer el pastel que momentos antes sostenía en su flacucha mano, embarrando de chocolate el alfombrado piso. Remus quiso tragar saliva pero no pudo. Tenía seca la garganta.

-No fue nada agradable- Reconoció James con su vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Y…y que hizo tu papá?- Preguntó Peter revolviéndose incomodo en su asiento.

-Nada. Nos escondimos. Sabes que los mortifagos no aceptan un no por respuesta, pero dice mi padre que si vuelven a aparecer los afrontará. Mi madre esta horrorizada claro, pero yo lo apoyo- Mencionó con una cara convencida y un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Tu mamá no piensa en mudarse?- Sugirió el joven hombre lobo consternado por la noticia.

-Si. Pero eso sería de cobardes ¿No crees?

-Bueno, es lo que la mayoría de la gente haría en un caso así.

-¡Pero nosotros somos Gryffindors!, Anda Lunático, parece que tuvieras miedo- Acusó el chico de gafas dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

Peter solo comía, expectante a la respuesta de Remus.

-Claro que no. Yo pelearía al igual que tú y tu padre. Pero han hechos cosas horribles, cada día se vuelven más fuertes, mira- Y como si hubiera estado preparado para hablar precisamente de ese tema, sacó de su chaqueta un doblado Profeta con la fecha de dos días anteriores.

En letras grandes, negras e intensas como portada, rezaba: LOS MORTIFAGOS HAN VUELTO A ATACAR. Luego una fotografía, de unas manchas negras borrosas que se alzaban hacia el aire, le seguía.

James frunció el ceño acercándose más al diario. Leyó el artículo levantando las cejas y luego se lo pasó a Peter.

-Interesante- Musitó. – Esos tipos salieron de un día para otro de la nada, con un líder que aun no se conoce, matando a muggles y sangres sucias a diestra y siniestra y con magia negra. ¡LOCOS! Eso es lo que son. Están dementes.- El animago estaba furioso, se le notaba en el tono de voz. Simplemente le repugnaban esas cosas.

-Bueno, James. Ellos no fueron los primeros en pensar así.

-Losé, losé pero es increíble que aún sigan luchando por esas sandeces, se supone que somos gente civilizada.

-Se supone, tu mismo lo has dicho- Trataba de explicarle Remus. De pronto el ambiente alegre de afuera parecía haberse difuminado y perdido en algún lugar lejos, reemplazándolo un aire de miedo, furia y una terrible oscuridad.

-Slytherin es el comienzo de todo- Murmuró el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que frente a ellos, al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, pasaba un chico de larga melena negra, y una nariz en forma de gancho. Severus Snape no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada de profundo odio a James Potter, un veneno que duró solo unas milésimas de segundo.

El silencio entre los tres amigos persistió en lo que Snape pasaba con su larga túnica ya puesta.

-Creo que te estas llendo algo lejos, Cornamenta- Habló Remus viendo su reloj de muñeca. Faltaba apenas una hora para llegar al colegio.

-¡COMO QUE LEJOS! Es bien sabido que todos los magos tenebrosos han salido de Slytherin. Absolutamente todos.

Remus bajó su maletín del estante superior y comenzaba a buscar su túnica para vestirse. Negó con la cabeza indicándole a su amigo que no pensaba seguir discutiendo el tema. El licántropo necesitaba más que un solo rumor para poder enjuiciar a alguien. No negaba el hecho de que Slytherin era una casa oscura pero no poseía las suficientes pruebas para andarlos acusando a medio mundo de que eran magos tenebrosos, al contrario de James.

-¿Y tu Colagusano que opinas?- Inquirió a su compañero que estaba particularmente callado. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par como si no se esperase a que le hablaran. Luego vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

-Deberíamos de cambiarnos- Sugirió torpemente. Potter se rió mientras se ponía en marcha para hacer lo suyo. La respuesta hubiera sido ligeramente sospechosa viniendo de otra persona pero no del confiable e ingenuo Peter. Que error.

Entre pláticas y discusiones sobre Quidditch, los tres amigos llegaron a la estación Hogsmeade. Donde fueron trasladados en carruajes hacia el hermoso castillo que los esperaba en la ventisca de enero.

-Muévete Potter- Escupió Snape, al chocar con la espalda del susodicho entre la multitud que entraba ansiosa al gran comedor para la esplendida cena que les esperaba.

-Ajá- Gritó James al escuchar la voz de su contrincante que provenía desde atrás. Pero no pudo hacer más debido a la misma ola de estudiantes que lo arrastró hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff. Pronto se encargaría de él.

El odio musitado entre Snape y Potter era algo que todos en el colegio sabían. Desde primer año el choque entre ellos fue visible. Las peleas, no importaba quien las iniciara, terminaban en la humillación de alguno de los dos, normalmente Snape.

La típica relación de un Gryffindor con un Slytherin era representada por ese par. Claro que en popularidad y carisma James aplastaba a Severus, por lo que siempre tenía el apoyo de todos, dándole una significativa ventaja. Era de sorprenderse que ninguna pelea hubiera llegado a molestar a los maestros. Puesto que se hacían cuando no había vigilancia o era encubierta por la muchedumbre.

Sin embargo el mago de gafas no solo se ganó el odio de Snape, si no el de una personita más a causa de eso. De la hermosa, inteligente, bella, sensual, simpática (¡basta!) Lily Evans.

-Que tal princesa. ¿Me extrañaste?- Preguntó seductoramente a una cierta pelirroja que estaba sentada a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se había acercado por detrás y murmurado a su oreja con la ventaja de que Lily no podía verlo.

Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras o mejor dicho de pronunciar su sentencia de muerte, un ejemplar perfecto de un pastelillo de zanahoria con bastante betún salió disparado hacia el objetivo de la enorme carota de Potter, pero lamentablemente dio a dar en otra odiosa carota que en ese momento se atravesaba para saludar a su amigo, quien por cierto, ya había iniciado la fuga.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUE SE DEBE, EVANS?- Un indignado Sirius Black, con su atractivo rostro y cabello cubierto por una deliciosa crema, gritaba colérico.

-¡SIRIUS AMIGO MIO!- Exclamó James radiante, saliendo debajo de una mesa, y ayudando con sus manos al animago, quitándole el merengue de la cara – Gracias que estabas tu para cubrirme. ¡Por eso te quiero, mi gran amigo que me protege!

-¡APARTA TUS PEZUÑAS!- Habló enojado Black, dándole un leve empujón al mal actor de James. Se escuchaban las risas ahogadas de algunos y las carcajadas provenientes de la mesa de las serpientes.

Lily se levantó ruborizada, tratando de disculparse. Aquello había sido culpa del idiota de Potter. Y un poco de ella, tenía que reconocerlo.

-Yo…-Intentó hablar pero fue cortada por la amenaza del humillado.

-Tú, pelirroja, me debes una- Sentenció el primogénito de los Black, con voz tensa, señalándola con el dedo, para luego encaminarse a su asiento- Y tú- Indicó a su "mejor" amigo que hacia una fuerza descomunal para no partirse de la risa- Me debes treinta.

La chica se volvió a sentar con sus amigas que reían por lo bajo comentándose cosas al oído, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Tranquila Lily, no fue tu culpa- La tranquilizó una.

-Si, si fue. – Se lamentó la chica, con la vista baja- Ahora me odiará, lo humillé frente a todos.

-Bueno de todos modos, Black y tú no estaban en muy buenos términos que digamos.- Habló su compañera de al lado.

-Aparte, Lils, aún con medio kilo de merengue en la cara, seguía viéndose sexy- Fue el comentario de una bella rubia, que le guiñó el ojo cómplice.

Una risa general alivio el ambiente. Lily rodó los ojos con burla y se unió a las risas. ¿Que mas daba lo que le había hecho o no a Sirius?

Unos metros más allá, Remus y Peter casi escondían su rostro debajo de los platos para no reírse del monstruo de crema que se había sentado enfrente de ellos.

-¡VAMOS RÍANSE, BURLENSE DE MI AHORITA QUE PUEDEN!-Los retó con un palpable sarcasmo.

Sin embargo su petición fue tomada literalmente y tanto Lupin como Pettigrew prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas. Con la cara carmesí y lágrimas en los ojos, se les unió James, su estómago le dolía de lo que se había reído.

-¡Aliviánate Canuto!-

El aludido se encogió de hombros mientras compartía su desgracia con sus amigos, riendo más fuerte que todos. Al final de cuentas, había sido un accidente, culpa de James claro, pero y ¿Que? Era su amigo, un pésimo Don Juan. Ahora sabía que cuando hubiera un pastel de zanahoria cerca de una Lily Evans molesta a causa de James, lo mejor sería alejarse.

Además estaba feliz de volver a verlos, después de estar casi solo por dos semanas. Los extrañaba. Ellos eran su familia, su verdadera familia. Y no podía pedir más.

El betún del pastel de zanahoria nunca supo tan dulce para Sirius Black, como en esos momentos.

La amistad es un bella joya que pocos tienen la inteligencia de valorarla, cuidarla y convertirla en una gema preciosa.

* * *

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios ;D. **_


	3. Interrupciones

_**DISCLAIMER: TODO DE ROWLING.**_

_**ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAP DE LOS TRES QUE SE SUBIRAN ESTE DIA. DISFRUTEN ;)**_

_**Dedicado **__a mi abuela hermosa (L) que sin saberlo, me reconfortó mi corazoncito melancólico con unos deliciosos buñuelos con miel de piloncillo. Ahh…Nada como un buen postre para aliviar cualquier penuria. Loveyouabue __Y también a ustedes chicas, __Samantha, turii y __Helen Nicked Lupin__ por sus lindos comentarios._

_

* * *

_

Una gran cantidad de agua nieve cayó desde lo alto asustando a unos estudiantes que justamente pasaban al lado de aquel gran árbol. En sus torcidas ramas se encontraban peligrosos montones de aquella sustancia blanca que amenazaban con mojar al primer desafortunado que se cruzase.

La primavera aún no llegaba pero ya se sentía en el ambiente. Sobretodo en los adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. La principal causa de esto era un día, un solo día que podía ser tanto el sueño como la pesadilla de los jóvenes. Claro, todo dependía de la relación en la que te encontraras en ese momento. Si tenías novio o novia lo esperabas con ansias, si había alguien especial ese día se convertía en ilusión y esperanza, si poseías amigos lo esperabas con alegría y diversión, pero si te encontrabas solo y triste, lo único que esperabas era que el fin del mundo sucediese en esa maldita fecha. Si, San Valentín hacia mella en los alumnos de Hogwarts. En especial en cierto chico con gafas y cabello revuelto.

-¡Por el amor a Merlín deja de dar vueltas!- Sirius Black bajó la revista que estaba leyendo, exasperado al notar como su amigo no paraba de andar de un lado para otro de la gran estancia que era la enfermería.

-¡Es que no puedo!- Exclamó James mientras balbuceaba cosas indescifrables para los presentes, pero que era algo así como: Baile…Petición…Lily… El Plan. Y en ocasiones dejaba soltar un gritito frustrado para luego volver a comenzar con su discurso. Llevaba así más de quince minutos, caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Sirius que lo había estado ignorando los primeros diez, estaba más que harto. Tiró la revista sobre la camilla en donde descansaba un agotado Remus Lupin, y se acercó a su nervioso amigo con una actitud amenazadora.

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo entre dientes, sacando su varita del pantalón vaquero, preparándose para lanzarle un hechizo a James, que en un instante comprendió la intención del animago.

Enseguida, los dos jóvenes se apuntaban con sus varitas en pose de duelo. Uno colérico y el otro asustado, pero dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Hey!, chicos, tranquilícense, creo que ya fue suficiente.- Trataba Remus, de calmar a las dos fieras, pero no provocó efecto alguno su petición, pues Black había comenzado a articular las primeras silabas del maleficio. – ¡Sirius basta!- Gritó Remus irritado, se sentía terriblemente mal y no quería soportar aparte a dos críos peleándose.

El primogénito de los Black captó el mensaje al instante, bajando la guardia.

-Perdónenme estoy algo…sensible- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, ante la rareza de su disculpa y el adjetivo que había utilizado.

-¿Sensible?- Preguntó con sarcasmo James alzando las cejas- Ya lo creo.

Pero el aludido permaneció callado y regreso a su asiento, una silla junto a la cama, subiendo sus pies a esta misma.

Estaban ahí haciéndole compañía a su amigo licántropo, quien se recuperaba de una noche de luna llena, donde talvez se les pasó la mano con la diversión y habían cometido travesuras de más. El resultado fue un Remus con el brazo roto. Pero no había culpables ni rencores. Solo habían sacrificado su ida a Hosgmeade para hacerle más amena su recuperación.

-A ver- Murmuró James con una voz seria, se colocó en un espacio que había al final de la camilla y luego dirigió su mirada hacía el pelinegro- ¿Nos puedes decir porque dices que andas sensible? ¿Acaso a ti también te…? Tú sabes…eso que les pasa a las mujeres cada mes, No, no estoy hablando de lo que te pasa a ti Lunático, pero sería mas comprensible de que tu anduvieras sensible que Canuto.

-Lo que Cornamenta quiere decir es que nos preocupa tu estado- Cortó Remus.

-Anda eso, tu si sabes.- Corroboró el chico de lentes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ya en serio, ¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius abrió la boca para explicarse cuando entró por la puerta la señora Pomfrey y una decena de chicas detrás de ella.

Los tres amigos centraron su atención en el revuelo de los chillidos y súplicas de las estudiantes que se congregaban alrededor de una molesta enfermera.

-No, señoritas, ya están advertidas. Algún caso debido a los filtros de amor y ustedes serán las primeras sospechosas.

-Pero Madame Pomfrey, es San Valentín, por favor déjenos uno, lo vamos a usar con responsabilidad.- Rogaba una de cuarto año, de cabello rizado, pecas y unos llamativos anteojos rosas.

-He dicho que no.

-Ey, Catherine.- Llamó James a una alta joven, esbelta, de un impactante cabello rubio y lindo semblante.

La chica se apartó del grupo y se acercó hacia ellos a paso alegre, agarrada del brazo de nada más y nada menos que de la famosa Lily Evans, que traía su habitual cara de pocos amigos, al contrario que su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede, porque tanto alboroto?- interrogó el Gryffindor una vez ellas habían estado cerca.

-La señora Pomfrey les ha confiscado a unas Ravenclaw, una docena de pociones de amor. Dicen que ya les habían quitado veinte cajas, pero yo la verdad no creo.

Lily veía a todos lados menos a Potter. Deseaba irse de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de que el mago se pusiera a rogarle algo.

Pero Potter solo hablaba con Catherine y Sirius, que se había unido a la charla sobre los usos de la amortentia y sus desagradables efectos, intercambiando una que otra anécdota con la dichosa poción. Su tono de voz era insólitamente mucho más amable, sin un ápice de arrogancia. Reían en una conversación animada. Lo notaba diferente, si, no lo juraría pero… se veía cambiado. Pensándolo bien, hacia más de tres días que James no la molestaba, un tiempo record sin duda. Lily esbozó una mueca, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez se cansó de pedirle que saliera con él, a lo mejor ya no le gustaba. ¿Tan rápido la había superado? Bueno, y a ella que le importaba si le gustaba o no a James. ¿Pero porque ya no le gustaba? ¿Ya no era atractiva a los ojos de él? ¿Por qué demonios le preocupaba que James ya no anduviera detrás de ella? ¿Y desde cuando era James y no Potter? ¡Que alguien le ayudase, por favor! Porque ya estaba hecha un lío.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!- La llamaba su amiga pero no había contestación de su parte, su nombre sonaba como un lejano eco.

¡Pero es que ni siquiera la ha volteado a ver! Esta viendo a Cath, a Black, pero a ella no. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Cuál era el problema de ella? ¿Se había acostumbrado tanto a escuchar las suplicas de Potter que ahora que no las tenía le hacían falta?.

-Evans, ¿Estas bien?- La voz del sujeto en cuestión por el cual Lily se quería tirar de la torre de astronomía atrajó su atención. Salio de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó varias veces hasta enfocar aquellos ojos cafés que se le habían antojado interesados.

-¿Qué?...Digo si, si…-Afirmó junto con la cabeza- Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?- Le preguntó el chico de gafas dejando escapar un tono de preocupación de lo más genuino.

¡POR MERLIN! ¿¡DESDE CUANDO POTTER ERA TAN GUAPO! Lily se perdió por un momento en las atractivas facciones del animago, en su cabello negro rebelde, en su nariz alargada, sus hermosos ojos, su boca delgada con labios rosas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para contestarle, pero solo pudo dar una cabezada.

Catherine se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal ahí. La pelirroja parecía demasiado turbada.

-Bien- Dijo ofreciendo una radiante sonrisa sin despegarse del brazo de su compañera- Nos vamos, a algunos nos hace falta dormir al parecer- Dirigiendo una significativa mirada a cierta bruja- Que te recuperes Lupin.

Y salio por la enorme puerta de la enfermería llevando a una chica demasiado confundida casi a rastras.

El joven de lentes no puedo hacer más que esbozar una satisfactoria sonrisa.

-¿En serio crees que funcione?- Inquirió Sirius jugando con un frasco lleno de un liquido viscoso que Lupin le quitó inmediatamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó el aludido, conteniéndose de no empezar a bailar la danza de la victoria saltando entre las camillas. Se sentía más que realizado- ¿Qué no la viste? Lo notó, yo se que lo notó- Habló mientras sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte dramáticamente inspirado.

Tanto Sirius como Remus hicieron una mueca de incredulidad y miedo, alejándose disimuladamente lo más que podían de él.

-Claro…Como quieras- Lo apoyaron sus amigos para nada convencidos, pero era mejor no contradecirlo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir de par en par, dejando ver a un muchachillo paliducho y endeble corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, con dos grandes bolsas llenas a reventar en las manos.

Se paró justo para agarrar aire, y agitado lanzó las bolsas a la camilla donde se encontraba el hombre lobo reposando.

-Bien, Colagusano. Me estaba preguntando en donde estarías. Hace rato que llegaron ¿No?

Peter había sido el único que había ido al pueblo. Alguien tenía que comprar los dulces y demás paquetes, para eso habían realizado una apuesta y Pettigrew había resultado ganador.

-Lo siento, es que me entretuve con el alboroto de los filtros, y también registraron mis bolsas, pero tranquilos que no hubo perdidas.

Enseguida, voraces, Remus y James empezaron a saquear los sacos llenos de golosinas, sin inmutarse de que atrás de ellos, Peter había sacado un paquete de su chamarra y se lo había entregado en absoluto silencio a Sirius.

* * *

La vida no podría ser más dulce para los merodeadores. Para Potter todo estaba saliendo, viento en popa.

Su plan de cambio era magnifico. Después de estar más de tres años enamorado perdidamente de Lily sin que esta le correspondiera había llegado a una conclusión, bastante obvia. A Lily no le gustaba como él era. Jamás la conquistaría si seguía actuando igual. Tenía que transformarse, cambiar, ser otro. A Remus le gustaba llamarlo a eso "maduración".

En efecto, James se sentía mejor con ese nuevo él. Ya no hechizaba más a la gente por diversión, a excepción de Quejicus claro, pero esos encontronazos se hacían sin ningún testigo. Era más simpático y amable con todos. Ya no andaba por los pasillos pavoneándose, no se revolvía mas el cabello, la arrogancia había quedado sepultada, incluso con los Slytherins era mucho mas pacifico. Era diferente.

Tal vez si estaba madurando. Cuando un adolescente es consciente de que tiene que dejar atrás la infancia y con ello todo lo relacionado a ella, para empezar a vivir diferente iniciaba el mentado camino hacia la madurez.

Fuera lo que fuese estaba teniendo resultados positivos con lo único que le importaba: Lily Evans. Las pocas veces que había hablado con ella, la chica se ponía nerviosa y contrariada. Una buena señal según James.

Ahora estaba listo para pedirle que lo acompañase al baile. En Hogwarts hacia bastantes años que no se organizaban fiestas de ese tipo, la causa de mayor fuerza era que las consecuencias no siempre resultaban agradables. El mercado negro subía como espuma la última semana previa al evento, sobretodo en hechizos de amor y encantamientos engañosos. Los gritos, llantos y peleas inundaban los pasillos. No era fácil obtener un acompañante, un genial acompañante. Incluso el insomnio y nauseas eran unos de los síntomas por este pequeño detalle vital para la vida estudiantil. ¡TENER QUE CONSEGUIR PAREJA!

Pero un confiado muchacho de cabello negro y anteojos caminaba por uno de los patios del gran castillo inmune a todo eso. El iba seguro.

Y la vio. Ahí estaba sentada en una banca rodeada de sus amigas. Riendo, con esa hermosa boca y su pelirrojo cabello alzado por el viento. Y de repente sintió su corazón latir como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto, su boca se secó y la manos le empezaron a sudar. Si, James Potter estaba nervioso.

Se acercó más a donde se encontraba ella, por un momento se quedó sin palabras, una crisis que no tardó en arreglar. A paso cauteloso, se les unió. Vaciló unos segundos.

-Lily- Llamó bajito pero lo suficiente para que la referida lo escuchara- Podemos, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Será solo un momento.

Los grandes ojos de Lily se abrieron por lo casi lindo que había sonado la pregunta. Sus amigas soltaron una risita adivinando a que se debía la presencia del chico galán de Gryffindor frente a ellas. La joven pelirroja permaneció inmóvil hasta que sintió la mano de Catherine empujándola y mascullando sin sonido un: ¡Anda, ve!

-Claro- Contestó separándose del grupo y siguiendo a Potter hasta un pasillo desierto muy cerca del patio. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se había mordisqueado el labio inferior, inquieta.

Hacia días que había admitido que realmente se estaba enamorando de James. No pudo decir que fue lo primero que le llamó la atención, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba hundida hasta el cuello. Sin embargo a él lo notaba mucho más distante.

Así era el amor de jóvenes, de la noche a la mañana se enciende pero muy pocos logran perdurar la llama. El amor de ellos jamás se extinguió, derribando hasta a la misma muerte.

Se detuvieron debajo de un hermoso árbol que florecía en invierno a diferencia de los demás, un extraño ejemplar, con bellas flores rojas. Muchas veces los maestros hacían metáforas inspirándose en ese árbol. Incluso en los más crueles de los inviernos la vida sigue, prospera y puede florecer.

El animago mantuvo su vista clavada en el piso sin saber como comenzar. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y levantó su mirada hasta chocar con la de impactante color verde que lo dejó sin respiración por unos instantes eternos.

-Bien, yo, yo me preguntaba si…tú…-

Lily no podía creerse lo que estaría a punto de escuchar. Quería echarse a llorar y reír a la vez. Pero la ansiada pegunta nunca llegó, fue cortada por unos incesantes gritos. Uno bastante familiar.

-¡Eres un idiota!- La acusación rompió el aire como un cuchillo. Era una voz llena de odio contenido, de rencor, de dolor.

-No, tú lo eres. ¡No sabes lo que te estas haciendo! ¡REGULUS POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME!- La desesperación e impotencia invadía cada célula de Sirius Black, que seguía a su hermano menor, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No- El tono fue cortante y tembloroso, los ojos del Slytherin estaban vidriosos. Mantenía su varita apretada en una mano, mientras le daba la espalda al que antes se decía llamar su hermano. Se giró con coraje, quedando cara a cara. Le importaba un bledo si había público o no. – Después de lo que has hecho, todavía quieres que te escuche… no me hagas reír- Contestó sin una gota de gracia.

-Reg…yo…-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! Tú ya no eres mi hermano. Tú mismo lo decidiste, o ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas?- El menor de los Black estaba ya a un palmo de Sirius, que parecía profundamente dolido. Dejó caer un paquete justo enfrente de él, al suelo nevado.

-Discúlpame- Le dijo James a Lily, alejándose de ella- Tengo que ir con Sirius.

Luego se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la disputa entre los dos Black, para situarse justo detrás de su amigo, pero fue demasiado tarde, un golpe seco sonó provocando incluso que unos pájaros levantaran el vuelo después del sepulcral silencio que se había instalado.

Regulus aún permanecía con la mano levantada, enrojecida por el impacto, al igual que la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

-Si así lo quieres, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Pronunció Sirius con el rostro volteado hacia un lado movido por la cachetada recibida. Dicho esto se marchó.

James le lanzó una mirada de decepción al Slytherin, y enseguida se fue caminando por la misma dirección que tomó su amigo, dispuesto a seguirlo.

Toda la gente vio como Regulus salía disparado hacia uno de los pasillos para luego perderse entre los salones.

Y aunque lo que acababa de presenciar era fuerte y lamentado. Lily Evans pudo percibir el excelente ser humano que era James Potter, dejando la oportunidad de su vida solo por cuidar a su amigo. Sonrió inconscientemente.

Lamentablemente no podría aceptar su invitación si volviera a preguntarle, ya había quedado con un Hufflepuff unas horas antes, presa del pánico por no tener pareja y ahora ya no podía cancelarle, seria de muy mala educación hacerle eso al pobre William. Pero James talvez podría llevarse un premio mejor. Se lo merecía.

* * *

COMENTARIOS?


	4. Amor

**_Disclaimer: El universo de HP pertenece a J.K.R._**

_SEGUNDO CAP DE TRES TODAY! YEAH! _

**_DISFRUTEN! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS; ME ALEGRAN EL DIA :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Las hojas de otoño eran hermosas. De encantadores colores ocre, marrón y naranja, le encantaba verlas, en especial las anarajandas. No por ser mejores que las otras sino porque ese color le recordaba a cierta personita. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en ella. Aún no creía que ella fuera su novia desde hace casi un año. Era todo un sueño.

Estaba en una las callecitas del pintoresco Hosgmeade, esperándola. Sentado en una banca, con la cara apuntando hacia el cielo contaba los minutos para que ella llegara. Habían acordado verse en ese lugar. Un hermoso parque que en una de sus excursiones habían descubierto. No tenía ni la remota idea de donde se podían encontrar sus amigos, calculaba que habían pasado más de un cuarto de hora cuando los dejó en la avenida principal.

Ahora estaba ahí, paciente por Lily. A veces se le hacia irreal. Aún recuerda como sucedió todo, como fue. Le parecía algo lejano. Estaban ya a la mitad de séptimo año, pronto saldrían de Hogwarts. James no sabía que pasaría con él después de eso, pero lo único que tenía seguro era que estaría con ella y eso le era más que suficiente.

A unos metros más adelante vio a unos chicos, parecían de cuarto año. Una pareja. Se besaban nerviosos y apenados. Talvez fuera su primer beso. El joven de gafas sonrió ante el recuerdo que le invadió la mente. Tenía memorizado como fue su primer beso con Lily, esa noche definitivamente el no pudo dormir, saltó y gritó por toda la habitación hasta el amanecer. Fue en el baile de San Valentín, que mejor fecha para besar al amor de tu vida que esa.

Después de la pelea que su amigo tuvo con su hermano, en la cual Regulus rechazó la ayuda de Sirius, este se sumió en una pequeña depresión. Su mejor amigo estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y él tenia que ayudarlo. Pero la situación llegó al extremo cuando Sirius expresó que no tenía ningún ánimo para ir, talvez a la única fiesta que les tocaría en el colegio. Tanto Remus, como Peter y James lo convencían de que no se podía perder el baile. E hicieron un trato. Ninguno iría con pareja, ellos mismos se harían compañía, entre amigos, como muestra de solidaridad y para quitarle un peso de encima a su colega. Sirius bromeó en que se vería extraño estar bailando con un chico, y amenazó que no pensaría dos veces en lanzarles un maleficio si alguno de ellos se propasaba con él. Pero por suerte, el baile sucedió de los más divertido y agradable, al igual que la masculinidad de Black que terminó intacta, como la de todos.

Todavía recuerda las miles de explicaciones que le tenía preparadas a Lily, por las cuales le contaba el porque ya no podía invitarla a ir al baile con él. Pero jamás se las pudo decir. Lily era una de las planificadoras del evento, por ser prefecta y la semana previa al baile anduvo de lo más ocupada. Un día antes, le llegó el rumor de que Evans, iría con uno de Hufflepuff. Al principio la noticia le había golpeado en lo más hondo, pero se recuperó. Si algo sabía, era que no debía perder la esperanza y paciencia. Cualquiera con tantas trabas hubiera abortado la misión, pero él siguió en pie. Lily sería de él, lo sentía.

Ese 14 de febrero, no bailó con ella, ni charló, ni siquiera se sentó cerca. Estuvo con sus amigos todo el tiempo. Pero por andares del destino, quizá por alguien con nombre Sirius, de pronto se encontraron ante la belleza del lago por la noche, completamente solos. En el mismo pedazo donde en tiempos antiguos, habían humillado a Quejicus y él muy bastardo le había dicho a su novia, sangre sucia.

Volvieron al lugar de inicio. Aún podía escuchar la voz de su amada…

-Sirius me ha contado todo. Y se ha disculpado por…interrumpirnos.- Habló cortando el silencio que se había creado entre los dos. Ambos encantados por la majestuosidad del lago con la luna menguante en el negro cielo.

James dirigió su mirada hacia ella, que seguía con sus ojos clavados en el hermoso espectáculo. Estaba tan hermosa. Más que todo el paisaje que los rodeaba.

-Me dijo que eres un gran amigo para él. Y desea lo mejor para ti. ¿Black también significa mucho para ti verdad?- Preguntó volteándose hacia él.

-Si- Contestó, afirmando con la cabeza. Lily le sonrió y James deseó que esa imagen se quedara para siempre grabada en su memoria.

-Eres una buena persona James, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Bueno, he cambiado -Contestó con sinceridad.

-No- La negación de la pelirroja hizo que James se sorprendiera- Tu siempre has sido un gran chico, talvez un poco arrogante, si- Rodó los ojos mientras volvía a sonreír nerviosamente y él soltó una risita apenado- Pero yo también fui arrogante por tacharte sin siquiera conocerte bien.

La chica se acercó aun más a él.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme- Comentó con travesura.

Para ese momento Potter no sentía ningún músculo de su cuerpo reaccionar. Paralizado completamente lo siguiente que sintió fue como ir al cielo y regresar. Los labios de Lily se posaron sobre los de él, apenas fue un roce tímido, un beso tierno y fugaz, pero que valió para que se sintiera el mago más feliz de toda Inglaterra.

Al poco tiempo él se le había declarado a ella, aunque falta no hacía.

Pensó en que debería parecer un idiota por estar riendo solo sentado en esa banca, pero que importaba. Era feliz y no le molestaba demostrarlo.

-Señor Potter, esta muy contento usted hoy ¿No?- La dulce voz de su novia inundó sus oídos, sacándolo de la ensoñación. De pie frente a él, con un largo abrigo de lana y un gracioso gorrito verde, le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante. Su pelo contrastaba con los árboles que tenía detrás de ella.

-No te vi llegar- Confesó mientras se paraba y plantaba un cortó beso en esos labios de sus sueños.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero Dumbledore me entretuvo- Se disculpó la joven.

-¿Dumbledore?- Preguntó desconcertado, no se imaginaba que asuntos pendientes tendría el director de Hogwarts con Lily.

-Si, de hecho vengo por ti. Está en Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿El pub?

-Ese mismo. Quiere verte.

-¿Ahora que hice?- Inquirió con los ojos abiertos de par en par asustado.

La chica pelirroja rió ante el comentario infantil de su novio.

-No seas tonto, no va a regañarte. Ven vamos.- Le extendió la mano que enseguida James tomó. Luego lo llevó por las callejuelas del pueblo hasta el dichoso lugar. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho a donde lo llevara, siempre que fuera con ella todo estaría bien.

El animago si tenía una pequeña idea de lo que Dumbledore podría querer de ellos, pero no comentó nada hasta estar seguro. No quería alarmar a Lily.

Dentro del descuidado local, el mago más poderoso de sus tiempos, estaba sentando en la cabecera de una mesa rectangular, en ella se encontraban varios estudiantes de Hogwarts, que enseguida reconoció, incluyendo a sus amigos.

La conversación que se mantuvo después en el más estricto secreto, era según el ministerio, ilegal, pero totalmente necesaria. Dumbledore sabía exactamente con quienes podía contar. El tema fue oscuro, tenebroso inclusive incomodo, pero realista. A veces era difícil aceptar los sucesos que estaban pasando en aquellos tiempos. Tiempos duros, crueles y violentos. Cada día las planas de los periódicos se llenaban de asesinatos, robos, conspiraciones. Si bien, desde hacia algunos años esto venia siendo algo relativamente normal para la comunidad mágica, la oscuridad nunca había estado tan fuerte, tan mortal, tan palpable en el ambiente. Los mortifagos tenían más control que nunca. Y Lord Voldemort era la mente detrás de todo. El mayor enemigo. Aquello no podía continuar, no podía seguir así. Debían ponerle un alto.

Y James, Lily, Remus, Sirius y demás, estaban dispuestos a luchar por cambiar su mundo. Aún siendo tan jóvenes, Albus Dumbledore tenía la certeza que sabían exactamente en donde se estaban metiendo y los admiró ciertamente cuando todos aceptaron.

Potter sospechaba que aquello iba a ocurrir, por eso cuando el director del colegio le preguntó si estaría dispuesto a unirse a la Orden del Fénix, aceptó con valor, sin dudarlo. La mano de Lily, apretó la suya por debajo de la mesa durante toda la reunión.

Al final, los estudiantes salieron sintiéndose otros, diferentes, con un nuevo aliento lleno de coraje. Evans estaba feliz de poder ayudar a arreglar un poco el caos que sumía a su entorno. No cualquiera tenía esa misión. Era un honor en cierto grado.

Caminando con James, luego de salir de Cabeza de Puerco, ella le preguntó con curiosidad e inquietud:

-¿Tienes miedo?

Los ojos de su novio se posaron intensamente sobre ella, detuvo la marcha y junto sus manos con las suyas.

-No mientras este contigo.

La respuesta fue más que suficiente para Lily. Lucharían juntos, y si morían, morirían juntos. Ni la mayor oscuridad los perturbaría.

* * *

Tal vez sea necesario aclarar, que mi plan es terminar este fic el 31 de octubre ( si ¬¬ una locura lose, pero lo estoy intentando) y gracias a su apoyo lo estoy consiguiendo, gracias :) Mel.


	5. Ultima noche

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling tiene a Harry Potter en su armario._

_¡FELIZ DIA DE BRUJAS!_

_N/A: No terminaré el fic hoy, como lo tenía planeado. Fui demasiado ambiciosa al pensar aquello, pero como me esta gustando tanto escribirlo pienso hacerlo más largo de lo que lo tenía pensado. Si bien, en este cap hago un pequeño reconocimiento a Lily y James, por ser este día tan memorable para ellos. DISFRUTEN :)_

_

* * *

_

La música sonaba alegre, al son del querido jazz que a Lupin le encantaba. Había conseguido unos discos muggles que su padre tenía escondidos en el viejo sótano de su casa. Con un simple hechizo los podían hacer que tocaran todas las entrañables canciones que invadían de un calor reconfortante el ambiente.

Afuera llovía con intensidad en un típico atardecer de verano. Sirius tarareaba al mismo tiempo que doblaba sus afiches de motos y sugestivas mujeres en bikinis que habían adornado por más de cuatro años la cabecera de su cama en lo torre de Gryffindor. Las guardó casi con ternura en su baúl. Sacó de su buró unos espejos de doble cara y envolviéndoles en papel periódico, los colocó junto a sus afiches. Luego procedió a doblar más ropa que sabía solo Merlín de donde salía tanta.

Vio un suéter con grandes botones. Tejido y de un color gris. Sonrió al recordar quien se lo había hecho, su prima Andrómeda le había comentado que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Lastima que la prenda era pequeña, tendría unos trece años cuando se lo obsequió. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en su cama y volvía su vista hacia su alrededor.

Sus amigos también empacaban. Aquella sería su última noche en Hogwarts, la mañana siguiente partirían a una nueva vida, llena de esperanzas, de luchas e ilusiones. Séptimo año acababa y con ello acababa la niñez. Ahora todo sería más real, más duro y mucho más oscuro.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no bajamos al Gran comedor?- Sugirió Black aburrido, cerrando su baúl.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó James cerrando también el suyo. Ya estaba enfadado de doblar túnicas y uniformes.

-Yo los alcanzo luego- Dijo Remus que seguía atareado recogiendo cosas de un lado para el otro.

Sirius y James abandonaron la habitación de chicos y bajando las escaleras de caracol, se preguntaban por Peter.

No había subido en toda la tarde a alistar sus cosas, de hecho no tenían idea de donde se podría haber metido. Quizá daba una última vuelta por el castillo.

-Mira me encontré esto- Habló el mago de gafas cuando salieron por el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda, enseñándole a su amigo una reluciente bolita dorada.

El animago de ojos grises rió nostálgico y tomó la snitch entre sus dedos.

-Aún la conservas- Comentó dándole vueltas al objeto. Este reaccionó y desplegó sus largas alas dispuesto a levantar el vuelo pero Sirius la atrapó sin dificultad cuando se alejó de ellos unos metros.

-Hubieras entrado al equipo- Mencionó James viendo la maestría con la que el animago cogió la pequeña pelota.

-Ya sabes que nunca me interesó-

-Si- Corroboró Potter- Era más entretenido andar coqueteando y rompiendo corazones- Esbozó una sonrisa con maldad.

-¡Hey!- Reclamó con indignación el aludido- Yo nunca fui un mujeriego y jamás lo seré. Que anduvieran inventado cosas sobre mí, no era mi problema.

-Ya sé que no eres así, lindo perrito, no te alteres- Trato de tranquilizar James mientras reía- Yo se que no serías capaz de ponerme los cuernos, ¿Verdad cariño?

La mirada asesina por parte de su amigo, hizo que el chico de lentes soltara una carcajada, le encantaba hacer enfadar de esa manera a Sirius.

-Nomás te escuche la pelirroja y…-

-Ey, ey, no metas a Lily en esto. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta Sirius Orión Black, ¿Me engañaste alguna vez?- Inquirió James parándose en medio del pasillo con los brazos en jarras y una cara de amenaza hacia su acompañante.

- No, amor, como crees…- Contestó Sirius con una voz aguda y los ojos abiertos de par en par, fingiendo inocencia.- No te pongas celoso, ciervito, ven, dame un beso.

Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Potter mientras reía. El acosado tardó en reaccionar y por poco no se libraba de los brazos de su amigo, luego echó a correr como su única alternativa de huida. Ambos divertidos, empezaron una persecución en el que el primogénito de los Black lo intentaba aprisionar para besarlo.

James cruzó el patio de transformaciones con velocidad, pero paró en seco enfrente de Lily que venía caminando por uno de los pasillos adyacentes.

No pudo ni saludarla cuando un fuerte peso lo azotó en la espalda y sintió como se aferraban a su cuello, para después ser besado en la mejilla por Sirius.

Lily levantó una ceja, con suspicacia y una cómplice sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Esto tendría que preocuparme?- Preguntó a ambos, uno apenado y furioso, y otro más que entretenido.

-Claro que no pelirroja, yo te comparto a Jimmy.- Soltó el atractivo pelinegro, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica y otro por los de su amigo. Besó la frente de la bruja amistosamente y dijo – Para que no te pongas celosa.

-Gracias, Black- Murmuró la joven con sarcasmo, para luego echar a reírse junto con los dos hombres. Esperaba que el verano no los separara, y mucho menos la terrible guerra que se estaba acercando.

Juntos se enfilaron hacia el gran comedor, donde un banquete los esperaba.

La noche fue melancólica, la más triste que los merodeadores habían recordado. Aunque ellos acordaron en que se seguirían viendo, más por estar en la Orden del Fénix, era difícil separarse de aquel castillo luego de vivir en él por siete años. Casi toda una vida. Pero tarde o temprano tenían que salir a la realidad.

El director Albus Dumbledore dio un conmovedor discurso, en el que invitaba a todos a seguir sus sueños y metas. En en el cual incluyó las duras circunstancias en las que se había envuelto el mundo mágico. Pidió a los alumnos luchar siempre junto a la luz y nunca perder el camino.

Al terminar todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Luego empezó la fiesta para los más grandes.

El rock palpitaba por todo el gran salón. Gente bailaba y saltaba. Era entrada la noche cuando el resto de los alumnos fueron mandados a sus dormitorios y solo quedaron los graduados.

El alcohol de contrabando fluyó rápidamente por las mesas y por las venas de los enloquecidos jóvenes. Aquella era su noche.

James bailó todo lo que no había bailado nunca con su novia. No necesitaban estar tomados para divertirse, pero el merodeador junto con sus amigos, había instruido a la inocente Lily al arte de las bebidas alcohólicas mágicas, sus efectos y sabores.

Si bien, esto había afectado un poco a la chica, que no paraba de reír y lanzarse a besar a su novio. Pero cuando James intentó convencerla de que lo dejara concursar en unos de esos retos de: ¿Quién se toma mas vasos de Whisky de fuego en un minuto?, se percató que ni un litro de alcohol tumbaría a su fuerte novia que con una sola mirada le prohibió irrefutablemente que se uniera a "ese vulgar juego". Claro que Sirius, apartó a su amigo, introduciéndose como un balazo y ocupó su lugar en el concurso, resultando el ganador con cuatro vasos y un tercio.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí- Comentó Lily que se sentía un poco mareada y ahogada entre tanta gente. El calor la estaba consumiendo. –Me siento mal, James.- Dijo con voz aguda mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Tranquila, es normal- Le calmó el animago- Ven- Tomó su mano con la suya y la condujo entre la multitud, buscando una salida, la pelirroja tambaleante lo siguió en silencio. Sentía que si hablaba vomitaría, sin dudarlo. Todo alrededor le daba vueltas y estaba extrañamente borroso.

James esquivó a varias parejas saltando al ritmo de la estruendosa música, luego rodeó las mesas llenas de amigos que charlaban y reían, por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como en un rincón Sirius besaba apasionadamente a una Ravenclaw, para ser más exactos a la sensual rubia Jane Woodstock. Ambos estaban tan entretenidos el uno con el otro, que ninguno se percataba que el novio de la propia Jane los veía. El chico de gafas solo pudo soltar aire desesperado, aferrando más la mano de su novia y seguir caminando. Sirius estaría en problemas, pero ya era lo suficientemente adulto como para que se las apañase el solito. Quizá, solo quizá, le ayudaría más tarde a conseguir las pociones para los golpes que probablemente tendría.

Después de algunos minutos dio con una de las salidas del castillo hacia los jardines. Pensó unos instantes donde podría llevarla. Una idea inundó su mente.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó a Lily, mirando hacia atrás. Pero era demasiado tarde. La chica había salido disparada hacia los primeros árboles que se le cruzaron en el camino y vomitó. James corrió hacia ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue detenerle su larga cabellera rojiza para que no se le ensuciase.

-Lo siento- Se disculpaba, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Todo esto es mi culpa. No debí decirte que tomarás todas aquellas bebidas.

Pero Lily no pudo responder, las arcadas volvían a ella. Si, aquella talvez era la situación más vergonzosa y estúpida que Lily jamás deseo tener. Quería que se la tragara la tierra. Fue una tonta al tomarse todo aquello, sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrada, se sentía tan mal. Trató de calmarse, respirando hondo e incorporándose. Tenía cerrados los ojos, intentando despejar su mente. Los abrió lentamente viendo como otros cafés la miraban intrigado.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Si-

-Bien…Creo que con eso ya no tendrás resaca mañana-

-Al menos-

James le sonrió a Lily, mientras la abrazaba, adivinando como debía de sentirse. La bruja avergonzada escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Estaban bajo uno de los árboles del jardín que daba frente al lago, en plena oscuridad, con solo unos rayos lunares filtrándose en la sombra de aquel enorme pino.

-Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial- Dijo James con una nota de emoción en el rostro.

-¿Especial?- Le preguntó ella curiosa.

Enseguida él la tomo en brazos con extrema facilidad, y como a un bebé, la llevo jardín abajo.

-James bájame- Pidió con miedo la chica pelirroja, pataleando un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Me estoy mareando- En realidad le daba un poco de vértigo que la cargara.

-No me importa-

-Vomitaré y te ensuciaré- Alegó, sabiendo que con ese argumento talvez ganaría.

-Tampoco me importa-

-¡Ahhhh! Si serás terco James Potter-

El aludido solo soltó una sonora carcajada, acercándose a la orilla del manto de cristal negro que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Imperturbable y hermoso.

-Listo- Anunció bajándola con cuidado- No paso nada.

Pero su novia ya había reconocido el lugar de inmediato, hacia casi un año que no estaban ahí de noche, casi tan igual como aquella vez. Sonrió automáticamente.

Volteó hacia un lado para buscar a su chico pero James ya no estaba a su lado. Desconcertada se giró para buscarlo y lo vio acostado detrás de ella en el césped.

Con la mano le indicó que se sentase junto con él, y ella ansiosa le obedeció.

Acurrucados en el suelo, observaron la luna, las estrellas, la bella noche de verano, la ultima que verían en el colegio. La misma noche que tiempo atrás había presenciado el inicio de un gran amor con aquel tímido beso.

No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos hablase. Las palabras en aquel momento mágico sobraban. En ese instante que Lily quiso que nunca se acabase. En la oscuridad, donde no existía el pasado ni el futuro, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, ni el frío ni el calor, donde solo estaba con James y el vacío. Solo ellos. Así quería estar ella siempre, abrazada con su amor.

Con esas circunstancias, las nauseas habían quedado olvidadas, también la fiesta que sucedía allá dentro, La orden del fénix, los mortifagos, la guerra, Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore, todo se había esfumado por unos preciosos segundos. Toda esa presión que sabían llegaría en sus nuevas vidas, todo ese terror y angustia que los invadiría luego, parecía demasiado lejano.

Talvez Lily y James serían grandes, con ilusiones y sueños, que tendrían que luchar para conseguirlos. Sería difícil, lo tenían en mente, pero sabían que jamás lo lograrían estando separados. Su gran secreto, aquel que los hizo famosos y venerables, fue siempre su amor. Su puro y gran amor que se profesaban.

* * *

**mmmm...Necesito saber que les pareció, la verdad chicas, no me abandonen. Las necesito!**


	6. Licantropía

**DISCLAIMER: J.K.R. ES DUEÑA DE HP. :9**

_N/A: AQUI SE VE EN ESTE PEQUEÑO CAP, LA RELACION ENTRE LILY Y REMUS, EL PORQUE PARA NUESTRO LOBITO LILY ERAN TAN ESPECIAL EN SU CORAZÓN. ES QUE ELLA PUDO COMPRENDERLO MEJOR QUE NADIE.** DISFRUTEN:)**_

* * *

El sol de un nuevo mañana salía con sus rayos anaranjados por el horizonte irlandés que rodeaba todo el castillo de Hogwarts. Era muy temprano cuando Lily Evans se había despertado en la cama… si señores, en la cama de James Potter.

Al principio no ubicó el lugar en donde se encontraba, no pareciese que fuese su dormitorio. Ni esa su cama. Los ojos le dolían a pesar de la débil luz que se colaba por las pesadas cortinas, dificultándole más la tarea de ver. Llevaba puesto los mismo jeans negros y el mismo suéter color azul coral de punto, de la noche anterior. Confusa trató de recordar. Sintió como algo se removía al lado de ella, volteó con cuidado, temerosa de lo que se pudiera encontrar, y vio como James dormía placidamente enredado en una manta, con un brazo extendido posado en… su cintura. No se había percatado de aquel detalle. Trató de recordar nerviosa. ¿Habían hecho algo que…? No, como pudo haber sido. Lo ultimó que tenía en su memoria era un paisaje bastante distinto al que tenía a su alrededor. Talvez se durmió estando en el césped, frente al lago. Y su novio, la llevó a su dormitorio. Si, así tuvieron que haber pasado las cosas. Además, ella se acordaría si se había acostado con James o no, ¿cierto? Más por ser la primera vez. _Si Lily, piensa positivo. Pero…estaba borracha…No, no es cierto no tanto. _

Más asustada que hace cinco minutos, la pelirroja se mordió el labio tratando de tranquilizarse. Estaban vestidos, era una buena señal. Y en la cama de enfrente había alguien dormido. La chica frunció el ceño. Enfrente de ellos dormía alguien, alguien que justo en ese instante parecía levantarse.

Se paralizó sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, lugar que nunca antes había visitado. _Es que ¿Aquello no estaba prohibido? Quien sabe…_ De todos modos, ese era el ultimo día, poco importaban las reglas.

El joven que le devolvió la mirada a la bruja de ojos verdes, al otro lado de la estancia, era uno con un rostro sublime, cabello color miel, y una amable sonrisa, que en ese momento demostraba sorpresa.

-¡Lily!-Exclamó bajito, alzando las cejas, vaciló un poco antes de seguir mientras volteaba a todos lados- Am…¿Hola?

-Hola Remus- Contestó la chica, con una sonrisa apenada. Ambos estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas, frente a frente.

-¿Qué haces…?- Pero la pregunta fue cortada por la apresurada chica que trató de aclararle la situación.

-¡No es lo que tu crees!- Gritó casi al borde de un infarto, inmediatamente se tapó la boca con sus manos al notar como el ruido había hecho efecto en James que se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. La joven suspiró.

Remus se rió quedamente.

-¿Cómo crees que yo pensaría algo así? – Le preguntó con una exquisita ternura, mientras se calzaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno…yo…-Tartamudeaba Lily sonrojada, moviendo sus manos en ademanes sin sentido- No lo se.- Aceptó al final, encogiéndose de hombros.

Apartó el brazo de James con delicadeza de su cintura, y se incorporó ansiosa por estirarse.

Remus estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, buscando algo en su baúl, dándole la espalda a la chica, que hasta ese momento se percató de que Lupin no portaba camisa.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran, más incomoda de lo que ya estaba. Pero solo para comprobar…miró de nuevo hacia un lado por unos segundos…¿Hacía ejercicio? Por Merlín que… Vaya, no era cosa de mujer comprometida andar pensando en eso…¿James estaría así? ¡Lily, Por Merlín! Soltó aire, ahogada de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó una voz ronca detrás de ella, tan cerca que saltó sobresaltada, apartándose. –Lo siento- Se disculpó el hombre lobo, sentándose lejos de ella, encima de su baúl.

-No, discúlpame a mi, creo que las bebidas de ayer todavía me están afectando- Se excusó la joven con un gentil tono de voz. Se acercó a Remus dando a entender que él no la ponía nerviosa, no señor.

-¿Quieres algo?- Se ofreció el chico sin apartar su penetrante mirada de ella.

-No, gracias- Dijo Lily, ahogando la última silaba, al notar algo que "según" antes no había percibido. Horrorizada, con los ojos como platos, se acercó al joven licántropo y tomándole el rostro con las manos, se sentó al lado de él, en el baúl.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Murmuró Remus, inquieto y algo confundido al sentir las suaves y tibias manos de la pelirroja en su cara.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó preocupada e indignada la Gryffindor. Repasando con sus dedos las débiles cicatrices, algunas todavía recientes, que residían en la piel del mago.

-Yo…-Dijo el aludido, quedándose al principio de alguna salida rápida que no tenía preparada. ¿Qué le decía? Tragó saliva, alterado.

Lily seguía absorta en cada una de las marcas que veía, cada una diferente y única, su semblante cambió a una de tristeza, de ternura, de comprensión. Lily Evans era lista, bastante, y aquellas cicatrices claro que ya las había visto, que sabía de que eran, que empezó a actuar desde que se horrorizó, preguntándole que le había pasado. Pero todo era por algo.

- Si no me quieres decir, no me lo digas, Remus- Habló la chica, rompiendo el silencio que había creado el hombre lobo- De todas formas ya lo sé.

El joven la miró incrédulo, tomó las manos de la mujer con las suyas, apartándolas de su rostro, lentamente. Con los labios entreabiertos, impresionado y aterrado.

-¿Qué sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- Inquirió con abatimiento, agachando su cabeza y clavando su vista hacia el suelo, afligido.

-Calma. No hace falta que alguien me lo diga, lo supe desde hace mucho. Solo esperaba que tu…- Lily no dijo nada más. No quería reprocharle nada, sabía que aquello era difícil para él. Pero ella tenía que decirle de alguna manera que ella estaba ahí para él, que lo ayudaría, que lo quería muchísimo como amigo, que era importante en su vida.

-¿James te lo dijo?

-No, por Merlín, Remus. Cualquiera que sea un buen observador lo intuye desde un principio. Además- Hizo que la viese directamente a los ojos, tomando de nuevo delicadamente su cara con sus manos- No importa lo que tengas, para mí tú eres Remus Lupin, el agradable y amable chico. Mi amigo. Y eres más especial de lo que crees. – Le esbozó una esplendida sonrisa, al ver como los ojos del chico empezaban a brillar- Tienes tantas virtudes, que todo eso aplasta a lo malo. Oh, Remus, si tan solo te dieras cuenta, de que…- Lily también empezaba a llorar, no podía evitarlo, y no era por lástima, si no porque Lupin había sido tan buen amigo de ella, eran prefectos juntos, lo conoció a él antes que a los demás merodeadores, y sentía tanta impotencia al ver como alguien que apreciaba, se autoinfligida tanto daño, se hacia menos, se subestimaba, cuando en realidad era una magnifica persona. Y le pudo decir más con una sola mirada, en donde le demostró lo cuanto él significaba para ella, que en todas las palabras juntas.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he querido decirte que soy tu amiga y que estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo- Simplemente había aprovechado el momento para decirle aquello que tenía Lily guardado en su corazón desde hace años. No sabía si después de aquel día lo volvería a ver con frecuencia, no sabía si tendrían otro momento, solos. No podía dejar a Remus sin demostrarle el cariño que ella le profesaba.

Aquel era el ultimo día en el colegio, en unas horas partiría el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a Londres, rumbo a sus nuevas vidas.

Y Remus no supo si fue por lo conmovido y agradecido que estaba, o por lo íntimo y especial de aquel momento, o para demostrar que él también quería a Lily, pero lo hizo.

Junto sus labios con los de ella en un roce tímido, nervioso, y Lily lo comprendió. Lo aceptó dejando su boca a merced de la él, dándole lo que buscaba, demostrándole que estaba ahí, que era querido. Profundizando el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del licántropo, dejando que él se aferrase a su cintura. Aquello no era pasión, era amor, un amor de amigos. Lily consolaba con aquel beso todas las heridas de Remus, lo reconfortaba, le daba calor, un calor que el mismo Remus había rechazado por miedo a causar daño, pero que lo necesitaba.

Y James no iba a despertarse justo en aquel momento, porque aquel beso era justo, era merecido y nada ni nadie iba a interrumpir ese lapso mágico.

Al separarse, ninguno necesito disculparse, ni excusarse, solo otro beso en la mejilla, mientras Lily regresaba a la cama junto a su novio, y el chico sentado en el baúl murmuraba un gracias para luego salir precipitado del dormitorio. Con mejores ánimos, con un agradable amanecer que por una vez en su vida, se sintió digno de aquello. Se sintió querido, una vez.

* * *

¿COMENTARIOS? -...-


	7. Amigos

**DISCLAIMER: J.K.R. ES DUEÑA DE H.P.**

**CAPITULO 7: AMIGOS**

_**N/A: ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO, DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP, EN DONDE METI MIS SENTIMIENTOS EN SIRIUS AL PARECER, INCONCIENTEMENTE xD, Y DE UNA VEZ SE LO DEDICO A JAVIER Y KAREN QUE ME HACEN SENTIR EL MAL TERCIO T.T COMO A MI SIRI, PERO BUENO, SOMOS AMIGOS :) SE LOS PERDONO.**_

_**Por cierto el cap anterior, no se asusten, tranquilas, que no era un Lily/Remus ni lo será, ¿Como se les ocurre que Lily deje a James? Ella quiere a Remus pero no de la manera en que quiere a James, solo fue una manera que se me ocurrió a mi para explicar porque Lily fue tan importante para Remus, porque fue la unica que lo comprendio más alla que todos, que le brindo su apoyo, su cariñó y su amor de amigos. El beso fue de consolación, de amistad, de comprensión. **_

* * *

Había pasado una semana larga y lenta para James Potter, la primera luego de su graduación en Hogwarts. El caluroso clima que antecedía a un tortuoso y seco verano se agolpaba en cada lugar de aquel barrio muggle en donde sentado en una parada de autobús esperaba a sus amigos.

Llegar hasta donde estaba, había sido toda una proeza. Tanto él como sus padres poco conocían Londres, y menos las secciones en las cuales se aglomeraban las personas no mágicas. Esta ignorancia se debía a que el bello hogar de la familia Potter se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un lindo valle al que llamaban: Godric. El valle de Godric.

Después de haber pedido la dirección un par de veces, de confirmarla otras más y de preguntarle al primer muggle que se le cruzaba cuando sentía que estaba completamente perdido, había dado a parar a un pintoresco suburbio, bastante elegante. Su objetivo según el creía, o al menos así se lo indicó el llamativo señalamiento de hierro forjado con ornamentos en curvas y con una caligrafía bastante estilizada y rebuscada que rezaba: Privet Drive.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se había dispuesto a esperar al resto de sus acompañantes, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Unas finas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el ardiente pavimento de la avenida principal que se extendía justo enfrente de él, provocando que se encandilase y brillara todo. La garganta y la boca las sentía secas.

Simplemente no sabía si podía sobrevivir más en aquellas condiciones, en pleno mediodía con un astro brillante que rara vez se observaba en Londres. Ni una sola hoja de los árboles se movía, al contrario del chico con gafas que cada vez se removía más inquieto en su asiento.

La desesperación había empezado a invadirlo cuando escuchó a lo lejos, sobre la desolada calle, puesto que todos los habitantes estaban en sus casas refrescándose en el aire acondicionado o con algún ventilador, un ruido creciente, parecido al zumbido de una abeja. James confundido, se levantó y avanzó los pasos que lo alejaban de la avenida, examinándola. En efecto una mancha negra, borrosa por el vapor que emanaba del suelo, se acercaba por el lado izquierdo a toda velocidad. Aún con su mano fungiendo como visor sobre sus ojos, pudo distinguir algo hasta que la silueta estaba a unos metros de él.

Sirius Black se acercaba en una de esas cosas muggles, que usaban para transportarse. ¿Qué era? Una…mototecla…mozopleta…mopocleta…moto…motocicleta.

Aparcó arriba de la acera, sin importarle que aquello estuviera determinantemente prohibido, menos en esas urbes residenciales. Tampoco portaba casco.

James observó como su amigo se bajaba con maestría de aquella cosa, sonriéndole con victoria.

-Cornamenta- Dijo dándole un abrazo que el chico de lentes correspondió, tenían exactamente siete días sin haberse visto.

Cuando salieron del colegio, Sirius decidió dejar la casa de los Potter, alegando que no podía ser más una carga, y que con su mayoría de edad y graduado, podría ser autosuficiente y llevar una vida independiente. Así que solo, con sus maletas, se despidió de todos en la estación de trenes en Londres, y nadie había vuelto a saber de él, hasta ese día que habían acordado visitar a Lily Evans para luego trasladarse a la reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

-Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte- Comentó con sorna el primogénito de los Black, separándose de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, pero llegué. Hubiera sido más fácil en escoba.

-O en motocicleta…- Añadió orgulloso el dueño del dicho objeto, invitándolo con una mano para que se acercará a contemplar la flamante moto, que brillaba con su intenso color negro por los rayos solares.

-La conseguiste- Sentenció James con una sonrisa traviesa, viendo las curvas que formaban los tubos de escape y el motor. Ambos de un color cromo.

-Es mi nena- Susurró Sirius cual padre orgulloso de su única hija.

-¿Pero como? ¿Con que la compraste?

-Con dinero, ¿Con que más querías?

-Tonto, me refiero a que de donde conseguiste el dinero- Aclaró el mago de ojos castaños, lentamente para que no hubiera dudas, y su interlocutor le entendiera. Al parecer eso le ofendió.

-No te explicas- Se excusó antes de continuar- Mi tío Alphard, me dejó una herencia, que solo podía reclamar cuando cumpliera diecisiete -Terminó con una radiante sonrisa- No todos me odian en esa familia…bueno solo dos me quieren, aunque…mmm…ahh…da igual- Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por eso te fuiste y me dejaste- Dijo dramáticamente Potter, haciendo cara de enojado.- Pero…¿Si conseguiste algún lugar en donde vivir? ¿No?

-Claro, Jimmy. Se que te preocupas por mí pero estaré bien, aunque me duela nuestra separación, sabes que es lo mejor para los dos- Mientras decía su declaración de amor, Sirius gesticulaba con las manos añadiéndole énfasis a sus palabras. Siguiendo el juego que el joven de gafas había empezado.

-Está bien. Basta- Cortó irritado el aludido- Será mejor irnos, con este clima es un milagro que siga vivo. Que Peter y Remus nos busquen en la casa de Lily.

-Ah…sobre eso- Murmuró Black con un gesto que mostraba de que acaba de acordarse de algo importante- Me dijeron hoy en la mañana, que nos veríamos directamente en casa de los Mckinnon , por cuestiones creo yo, de tiempo.

-Genial y hasta ahorita me lo dices.- Amenazó cabreado James con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno- Pensar que pude irme desde antes y evitarme este infierno.

-Tranquilo no es para tanto- Trató de apaciguarlo Sirius, sin estar muy convencido. La delgada camiseta blanca que portaba se le comenzaba a pegar a la piel y de los jeans vaqueros ni se diga.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos magos, viajaban a una velocidad nada decente para aquellas calles, con el rugido atronador de la motocicleta. James encontró parecida la sensación a la de montarse a una escoba, con el viento azotando en su rostro y los cabellos volando, con ese sentimiento de libertad tan eufórico, la única diferencia es que no despegaban del suelo.

Se pararon frente a una hermosa casa de color neutro, con un perfecto jardín recortado y matas con bellas flores de colores, en la cochera descansaba un auto reluciente de limpio, y en la acera no se podía percibir rastros de basura o suciedad alguna.

Sirius chifló.

-Y pensé que mi madre era la loca de la limpieza- Comentó riendo.

Pero su amigo ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa, tocando el timbre, ansioso.

Tocó una vez, dos veces y nadie abría. Estaba a punto de soltar un gritito de frustración cuando la mano de su acompañante lo detuvo.

-Descompondrás eso- Señaló el botoncito color blanco que estaba empotrado al margen de la maciza puerta de madera.

Justo en ese instante, abrieron. Una chica alta y delgada, con el rostro igual de largo, y castaño cabello, los fulminó desde el primer segundo en que los reconoció, sostenía la perilla con la mano, en la cual los nudillos se estaban tornando blancos. La reacción de estupefacción de los jóvenes no fue menor.

Hubo un silencio tenso, con el odio en las miradas, que solo fue roto por una cabellera roja que se asomó detrás de la mujer que seguía con sus diminutos ojos llenos de desdén.

Lily apartó a su hermana del rellano con un empujón, y luego salió mientras la puerta era cerrada con gran fuerza, provocando un seco golpe.

La bruja de unos intensos ojos verdes, les sonrió a sus amigos.

-Lo siento- Dijo algo avergonzada- Creo que se deben de imaginarse que ella es Petunia.

James y Sirius asintieron lentamente con la cabeza, todavía asustados.

-Están en lo cierto- Confirmó esbozando una triste sonrisa. De repente se vio atrapada por unos fuertes brazos que la apretaban contra un pecho mientras recibía pequeños besos en su cabeza. No necesitó preguntar para saber quien era el dueño de aquellos cariños.

Luego sus labios se unieron, primero despacio con ternura, para después sacar la añoranza de aquella semana sin haberse visto.

Mientras los enamorados llevaban a cabo su reencuentro, Sirius daba vueltas por el jardín tarareando una canción, contando hasta 60 en su mente. Evitaba ver hacia los novios y ser testigo de las asquerosas muestras de afecto como él les llamaba.

Pasada la cuenta regresiva, y viendo que aún no se separaban, decidió que era bueno ponerle fin. Ya tendrían bastante tiempo después.

-No es que este en contra de…. sus cosas- Se excusó, metiéndose cual humedad en una pared, separándolos.- Pero creo que me quieren lo suficiente para no dejar que me pudra aquí, mientras ustedes dos están muy entretenidos.

-Impaciente- Murmuró algo enfadado el chico de gafas, El acusado solo atinó a sonreírle, recibiendo una mirada de furia de su amigo.

-Pensé que Remus y Peter también venían- Habló Lily, para cambiar el tema, sentándose en el césped. Al tiempo que recibía miradas de interrogación, por su acto.

-¡No querrán entrar ahí!- Dijo alterada con sus ojos abiertos de terror, señalando su casa- Estando Petunia dentro. No. No.- Negó con la cabeza- Si lo hacen será bajo su responsabilidad.

Al parecer los dos animagos optaron por seguir el ejemplo de la chica y tomaron asiento junto a ella. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que comenzara la reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

-Por tiempo no pudieron. Nos vamos a encontrar todos en la casa de los Mckinnon- Respondió Black, jugando con las hebras del verde pasto.

-¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó James desconcertado.

-Están en el trabajo- Reveló Lily, con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Lils?- Inquirió su novio preocupado.

-Es que…No les he dicho que soy parte de la Orden.- Confesó.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Sirius sorprendido. Lily no era de aquellas jóvenes que suelen ocultar cosas.

-Nosé como decirles. No he encontrado el momento.- Su voz denotaba aflicción. Debía ser duro decirle a tus padres muggles, que vas a luchar en una guerra del mundo mágico. El simple hecho de meterse a una guerra, horrorizaba. Y más con solo 17 años.

-Tranquila, amor. Pronto hallaras la ocasión perfecta. Seguro ellos comprenderán- La consoló Potter, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, para luego besarla en los labios que fueron inmediatamente correspondidos.

El joven de cabello negro y atractivos ojos grises, hizo una cara de exasperación y cansancio. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que soportar aquello en esa tarde? Las probabilidades le daban escalofríos. No es que no quisiera que se besasen, pero él se sentía incomodo, formando un mal tercio. Sentía que invadía un momento de privacidad. Volvió a tararear la bendita canción que lo distraía.

Al menos ahora lo consideraron porque se separaron rápidamente, el primogénito de los Black dio una cabezada, agradeciendo el detalle.

-¿Ya viste la nueva motocipleta de Sirius?- James señalaba el artilugio estacionado a unos metros de ellos. Al instantes todos rieron, por el error del chico.

-Es motocicleta.- Le corrigió Lily, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-M-O-T-O-C-I-C-L-E-T-A.- Deletreó, con claridad para que entendiera.

-¡Vamos Cornamenta, hasta yo lo digo bien!- Exclamó divertido el dueño de aquella susodicha motocicleta.

-¡Me ofendes!- Grito indignado el aludido.

-Hey…¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Protestó un Sirius Black que animado, fingía enojo.

Pero James empezó a reír por el hecho de que su novia no paraba de carcajearse. La risa de la chica era contagiosa, y el que diera risa su risa, daba más gracia. Los tres amigos terminaron sin acordarse de cómo empezó aquel carcajeo, solo sentía sus estómagos adoloridos. Una de las cosas hermosas de la amistad cuando eres joven, es que todo esta bien mientras estas acompañado de tus buenos amigos, todo es divertido, donde la alegría se contagia por si sola, sin tener motivo alguno.

En los momentos más oscuros se puede encontrar la felicidad, solo hay que saber como encender la luz, y la amistad es un mechero infalible.

La tarde se fue rápido, entre bromas y sin más besos comprometedores entre cierta pareja, para alivio de nuestro querido perrito.


End file.
